The present invention is directed to an automatic and continuous chemical feed system for the introduction of a chemical solution into a liquid body. More specifically, the chemical feed system of the present invention is particularly adapted for the introduction of chlorine, acid, and other water treatment chemical solutions into a swimming pool.
Large bodies of water, such as swimming pools, are generally continuously plagued with such problems as the continuous growth of algae and bacteria, and scaling. This growth and scaling is normally impeded by the addition of such chemicals as chlorine, various acids, bases or other liquid chemicals to control pH, biocides, or other water treatment chemicals, to the liquid body. Generally, these chemical solutions have been added to the liquid body by hand each time that the chemicals are required. However, such methods are inconvenient and often time-consuming. Alternatively, the chemical solution has been directly injected into the liquid body, but only by means of special and expensive chemical injection pump systems.
Moreover, while these chemical solutions typically successfully inhibit the growth of algae and bacteria, and reduce scaling, their addition to the liquid body normally results in a temporary increase in the concentration of that chemical in the liquid body. Thus, for example, the addition of large amounts of chlorine to a swimming pool causes the water to be temporarily unsuitable for swimming. Further, many of these chemical solutions, such as chlorine, are destroyed or are rendered inactive by sunlight. Consequently, it is necessary to add these chemical solutions to a swimming pool on a regular and routine basis, oftentimes inconveniencing the pool owner.
In contrast, the chemical feed system of the present invention enables a chemical solution to be introduced into a liquid body, such as a swimming pool, automatically and continuously without inconveniencing the owner or restricting the use of the pool.